An articulating coupling such as a universal coupling may be used to enable two members coupled at an angular offset relative to each other to rotate about different axes. A pair of articulating couplings may be used in some configurations, such as in a constant velocity joint, to enable two or more members coupled at an angular offset relative to each other to rotate at a relatively constant speed.